None the Wiser
by Skeledog Lover
Summary: Slash! That's it! Lots and lots of badly written slash! Made in a sugar rush of half a  liter of pepsi! Sorry, low tolerance for sugar!
1. Sodapop and Steve

**None the Wiser. Warning- made on a sugar rush of half a liter of Pepsi. You have been warned. You might hate me for this. Get over it! SLASH**

**Anyone POV**

Sodapop Curtis was sitting in the living room awaiting the return of his best friend Steve Randal. The truth is that they had been more than friends for a while now. It started as a fling . . . it ended as a relationship.

Steve burst through the door and Soda bounded up and grabbed him by the waist. They kissed passionately. They were making out right there, Steve's hands grabbing hold of Soda's long golden hair. Soda's hands groped Steve's body until it landed on his rock hard member. Steve moaned into his mouth and they began going towards Soda's old room (because Soda would feel terrible if they did anything in a room he shared with Ponyboy!)

They made their way to the bed and laid down, finally breaking apart for a breath. Soda tugged at the buckle of Steve's jeans and Steve complied, taking off his pants. Next was Soda. Steve pulled off Soda's jeans for him and laid back down on the bed next to him. Soda kissed him softly on he lips and started to undo the buttons on Steve's shirt. Steve did the same with Sodapop, removing his shirt while kissing him.

Soon they were both in their underwear, fondling each other relentlessly. Then, Soda did the most unexpected thing he could have, he took Steve's . . .um, you know what, and engulfed it in his mouth. Here he was giving his best friend a blow-job and loving every second of it.

When Steve came Soda couldn't help but give one of his famous smiles. Steve flipped them over so that he was on top and pulled off Soda's underwear. He was throbbing with lust and want.

Without too much of a warning Steve forced himself into Soda. Sodapop shut his eyes at the pain. You would have thought that after three months he would be used to it but . . . no!

Steve pulled out so that only the tip of his cock was in and forced himself back in with more force than before, causing Sodapop to moan loudly.

_I bet you're wondering, __**"Where's the rest of the gang?" **__Well, you're gonna have to read the other chapters to find out! — insert maniacal laugh here—_

Steve, lost in pleasure found himself even more aroused by his friend's moaning than ever. Soda came before he did and soon relaxed and watched his friend as he climaxed. They lay down next to each other, both sweating from all the (cough, cough) work they were doing and Soda snuggled into Steve's arms. Steve played with Soda's hair gently, and soon they were both asleep.

The gang was none the wiser . . .

**Okay, okay, I am not the best slasher but this was fun to write. Haha. To all you people who don't like people in the gang (cough, cough) getting together, deal with it! Haha. There will only be one with a girl and possibly one with the entire gang, minus Darry because that's just weird. . . . Please R&R. Flames are for campfires.**


	2. Ponyboy and Johnny

**None the Wiser, second chapter! Haha. Fun-ness-icity. That is a word on some planets. Anyway, back to the story. Oh and I forgot this last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Anyone POV**

They both sat in the back of the movie theater. This was all Dallas' doing. He dared them, both of them, to sit through one of . . . _those_ movies and well . . . they were about ready to blow. Both boys were tempted to masturbate right there in the theater, after all, that's what everyone was doing, but they didn't want to attract any attention to themselves.

The moans coming through the speakers only seemed to get louder and louder but something huge and throbbing was distracting both boys. They watched the girl and the guy on the screen. They couldn't have been over eighteen and they were in one of _those_ movies, leading roles actually. When another girl got thrown into the mix both boys lost it.

Ponyboy grabbed Johnny quickly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They were kissing for a while and Johnny, well, he didn't exactly try to stop Ponyboy. In fact, he pulled Ponyboy onto his lap and started to feel his body. When his hands reached the edge of Pony's pants he tried to move them away but Ponyboy pulled his hands back in that direction. Johnny grinned while they were kissing and put his hand down the other boy's pants, grabbing his cock. Ponyboy moaned and nobody turned to look at them, figuring it was coming from the movie or because everyone was moaning just as loudly.

Johnny continued to feel him up and Ponyboy lost it, moaning Johnny's name in a low voice. Meanwhile all of this was making Johnny even hotter. When Ponyboy came Johnny's pants nearly ripped, he was so . . . excited. Pony was breathing heavily and then noticed Johnny's predicament, smiling slightly.

"Need some help, buddy?" He said breathlessly.

Without waiting for a reply he stuck his hands down his best friend's pants and laughed as Johnny moaned. He repeated some motions that Johnny had and finally Johnny came. He leaned back and looked at Ponyboy. He was looking at the older boy with something between lust and confusion.

"So . . . what now?" He voiced his concerns.

Johnny smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "The gang will be none the wiser."

**Yes, I will be ending with that every time, get over it! Okay, weird and cute and gross at the same time. Johnny is the calm one in this because he is, end of story. Well, not this story. . . never mind. Please R&R. Flames are for campfires.**


	3. Brotherly Loving

**This is chapter three of None The Wiser. It is a little different this time. A **_**touching**_** brother to brother moment in bed. Hehehe. Well, on with the disclaimer.**

**Sodapop: —comes out in maid outfit— Steve, do I have to wear this?**

**Steve: —spanks his ass— yeah, it makes you look sexy.**

**Ponyboy: I think Johnny is sexier. —fondles his friend—**

**Johnny: —grabs Ponyboy and kisses him passionately—**

**All: —go into other room—**

**Skeledog lover: —sigh— I guess I'll do it. These guys seem to be a little (cough, cough) busy at the moment.**

**Steve: I'm close!**

**Skeledog lover: I do not own 'The Outsiders'! —runs and hides—**

**Anyone POV**

They were both covered in sweat, their tongues tangled inside their mouths. He brushed against his rock hard member and stroked and teased mercilessly. He heard the soft moan escape his lips. He opened his greenish gray eyes when his brother went inside of him and Soda groaned contentedly. Sodapop looked into his brother's greenish gray eyes and wanted no more than to kiss his soft lips.

He pushed himself in and pulled out slowly causing Ponyboy to whimper. He slammed himself back in and both brothers moaned.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Ponyboy watched as his brother was sweating in his sleep. He kept moaning and moving around a bit. Finally, Ponyboy heard him moan someone's name.

"Oh, god, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy watched in confusion as his brother ejaculated all over the covers.

"S-Soda?" Ponyboy asked, a little frightened not only by the fact that his brother was having a sex dream about him but because he liked the sound of him moaning his name.

He moved cautiously towards his older brother and stroked his cheek. Soda moaned in his sleep and smiled slightly, still spilling his seed all over the bed, and Ponyboy.

Strangely enough Ponyboy didn't mind. In fact he went underneath the covers of their bed and took off Soda's boxers. Sodapop was fully erect and throbbing. Ponyboy licked the side of his penis, barely able to control his hunger.

Soda moaned louder and opened his eyes, seeing his brother doing this to him. He sighed and gave in to the feeling, gently stroking Pony's hair.

"Oh, god, Ponyboy . . . don't stop."

Ponyboy was a little shocked when Soda awoke but soon got over it because Soda wasn't mad. Finally Soda came, screaming his name and squirting more than before. Pony swallowed the strange tasting liquid and lay with Soda.

But, Ponyboy was now fully erect and hot. He wanted that warm feeling too and Soda noticed. He was always good at that.

He climbed up, over Ponyboy, and without a second thought plunged himself inside his younger brother.

Ponyboy whimpered just like in the dream and Sodapop felt himself harden again. He pulled out then back in finding pleasure in the smaller boy's moans.

Ponyboy came before Soda and squirted all over both of their chests. Soda continued to pound into his brother, gentle but determined, and came inside of him.

They both lay down contentedly, their arms around each other. They were almost asleep when Pony said.

"Soda, nobody can know . . ."

"Don't worry, Ponyboy. The gang will be none the wiser." And they fell asleep. . .

**Alright, that was probably the weirdest I've written so far. Next one will have a girl and don't worry you'll have your taste of Dallas, Two-Bit and Darry. (Reading the story you perverts!) Anyway, please R&R. Flames are for campfires. Also, can someone tell me what incest is? Everytime I look it up I get the brothers having sex with each other so I don't know whether this is incest or not. Anyway please R&R. This will be updated ASAP.**


	4. Dallas and Darry

**This is chapter four of None The Wiser. Thanks so much for reading this piece of smut. Problems, problems . . . anyway . . .**

**Two-Bit: Smack that all on the floor. Smack that give me some more. Smack that 'till you get sore. Smack that oh-oooh!**

**Sodapop: I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin'. Sayin' what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothin'**

**Ponyboy: Can you keep up, baby boy? Have you lost my breath? Let me know. Have you lost my breath? Hit me hard! Have you lost my? —breathes in and out to beat of song—**

**Dallas: There's nothing better than when we get mad together and have angry sex!**

**Skeledog lover: is anybody gonna do the disclaimer!**

**Steve: She doesn't own any of us!**

**Skeledog lover: Or the ridiculous sex songs they're singing!(Smack that, Buttons, Lose my breath, When you're mad.)**

**Anyone POV**

Dallas went into Buck's place, determined to have a very wild night. He saw Sylvia from across the room but something about the blonde didn't appeal to him tonight.

He searched through the crowds and saw a brunette that made him hard within sight of her. She didn't look as easy as Sylvia but looks can be deceiving.

He went up and they made out for a bit, all the while forgetting to ask each other's names. Finally, as they made their way upstairs Dally said.

"My name's Dallas Winston."

"Carla Jones."

They got into Dally's room and quickly discarded their clothing. Now Dallas was on top of her, straddling her body, earning moans from the body underneath him.

He licked and kissed her neck, feeling her move against his body. She moaned and her hands moved down his abs. He was hot and felt his erection growing, dripping pre-cum onto her. He knelt down over her and she put his cock in her mouth, earning a moan of pleasure from the tow-headed greaser. He started thrusting a bit into her mouth as her tongue swept over him. He was already starting to cum a bit in her mouth and forced himself to withdraw. Carla sighed and licked her lips of Dally's seed.

Dally forced himself into her with one thrust. She let out a moan. Dally smirked.

His thrusts increased in force and speed and they both found it harder to control their screaming. Her nails dug into the skin on his back while her legs wrapped around his legs, forcing him to go deeper. He kissed her in an animalistic fashion as she climaxed beneath him.

"Oh, god, Dallas!"

"Oh, Carla." He moaned, coming deep within her.

He kept pounding and she started moaning yet again. Carla's tired body went into convulsions as the second orgasm took over her.

While she curled up to sleep, Dallas found himself strangely unsatisfied. He unwrapped himself from the brunette, stood up, put on his clothes, and left.

He walked all the way to the Curtis' house, shuffling slowly. He trudged up the steps onto the porch. He went inside to be greeted by a sight that made his cock throb. Darry was lying down shirtless on the couch, with his eyes closed. His chest rising and falling with each breath. His jeans hung low on his hips and Dally could see the white boxers underneath.

Dallas saw flashes in his mind . . . of him ripping away those jeans, and the boxers. . . seeing the sweat glistening on that muscular chest as he pounded into him over and over.

Dally could feel a light sweat break out as his hard on pressed up against the barrier of his jeans. He somehow found himself knelt down next to the couch, fingers trailing over Darry's chest. Not roughly, but not gently either. Suddenly, Darry's eyes opened. He looked at Dally unsurely when he saw lust in his eyes. At that point Dally was torn between running out of the house or dragging Darry to his room and fucking his brains out there . . . he chose the latter.

He pulled Darry to his feet and started kissing him. Darry sighed, giving in to him. They made their way to the bedroom, Dally pulling Darry along.

They discarded the clothing that restricted them and Dallas pushed Darry onto the bed and kissed him dominantly. Darry wasn't one for submission but he felt like he needed this. He needed Dallas. He felt his cock jolt at this realization.

Dallas was now paying special attention to his nipples, licking, sucking, and biting. Darry gasped as Dally kissed his way down his taut stomach, lapping his tongue into his navel. Dallas was going lower, kissing the inside of Darry's muscled thighs. Darry closed his eyes in anticipation as Dally blew cold air across his hole.

Without a word of warning, Dallas shoved a finger into Darry, feeling the muscles tense around the digit. He kissed the tip of Darry's, now very prominent, erection. Darry got the message and relaxed, throwing his head back and biting his lip to keep from moaning.

Dallas continued and slipped another finger in, then another, scissoring Darry to stretch him. Once he had three fingers in, Darry moaned. Dallas took out his fingers and readied himself to drive into Darry.

Dallas forced himself inside him, hard. He pulled out halfway then went in more forcefully and Darry moaned loudly. Dallas' thrusts got harder. They were both moaning loudly now, sweat dripping from their bodies and both knew they would come soon.

Dallas gripped Darry's member and started pumping it, the rhythm matching his thrusts. Darry came first, his cum shooting out onto his and Dally's chests. Dally couldn't hold it long after seeing that. After a few more thrusts, he came deep inside Darry. He pulled out and dropped next to Darry, both gasping for air. Then a thought occurred to Dally.

"Darry . . ."

"Mhm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"The gang can't find out about this."

Darry kissed his forehead. "Don't worry Dal. They'll be none the wiser."

**Finally got an update! Be happy that your favorite slashes have been updated! Now, you can thank me by reviewing please! Flames will be printed and set on fire in my fireplace!!!**


End file.
